Lies
by Darkflower123
Summary: This ability, no one can understand seeing all the truth being undiscovered, But maybe he can. VERY dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Rinny, you'll be all happy with your uncle. He'll take good care of you._

"Rin." The sliding door opened as an officer walked through the door.

"You'll be sentenced the rest of your adolescent years at HollyMint home for criminally insane."

I stared the officer down. So what? That little bitch deserved to die.

I licked my lips at the simple thought of her cry's and screams.

_Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything!_

Rin snorted at the thought.

"Excuse me?" The officer asked me.

I stared in to his eyes.

Divorced, a little six year old at home, suspicions about the new babysitter.

This little 'gift' of mine is the reason I'm here in the first place.

I've always been able to read people's darkest secrets and desires.

Two men roughly grabbed the back of my shirt and hauled me out of the interviewing room.

"Be a little kinder to a lady, Yuma." I flashed the guard a smile.

He stumbled back, completely scared out of his wits.

"D-d-d-demon!" Yuma pointed a shaking finger at me.

I shook my head, come on? Couldn't any of these people come up with better nicknames?

3333333333333333333333333333 333

"Get in there scum." The guard, IA I believe, pushed me in a depressing room.

She shut and locked the door and gate, come on, is that really necessary?

A boy stepped out from the shadows from the bunk bed.

His hair was blonde and tied in a small ponytail with messy bangs.

At first, I thought it was a girl, but the way he held himself proved otherwise.

His blue eyes had thorns, hard, but not impossible to get his personal information.

"Hi, I'm-" I cut him off.

" Len Kagamine, drug-possession that causes you to develop Capgras syndrome, I'm Rin Kagamine." I stuck out my hand while my other lay lazily in my pocket.

"Schizophrenia. Set the entire school on fire thinking there were monsters in there." I giggled.

_Lies, I set the school on fire to rid the world of those mad-beast._

**You like?**

**Weird story but I hope it sells well.**


	2. First day

"I've told you once, I'll tell you again. I DIDN'T CHEAT!" The now hyped up Len Kagamine yelled in the small juvenile rec room.

For three hours a day, they were supposed to gather around with other non-sane people and play games.

Since both Len and I have been labeled as not ready to communicate with others, we were stuck playing stupid board games.

Such as Candyland.

"You did because it said next yellow, but you crossed the bride THEN went to the next yellow." I calmly told him. He was just so fun to tease.

He gave a sigh of defeat, crossed his arms, and gave me a half-smile.

"You know, every person I meet treats me like a sociopath, but your different. You seem to sane to be here." He leaned in closer.

"Why exactly are you here?" His chilling blue eyes met mine.

Just now, his eyes did a complete transformation. His eyes make me feel like a fish out of water, like I was different than the rest of those girls.

Like I belong.

This was a rare feeling she only felt twice before now.

Something she wishes would last forever.

The door shuffled open as IA walked through the door.

"Get up kids, first day of school."

3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333

All the kids stared me and Len down as we entered the unit.

It was very bright white and the tables were spaced apart with a guard making sure you don't try to stab yourself with a plastic fork.

Len and I were the only ones who wore handcuffs here, no idea why. (Yuma most likely told the guards)

Len glanced at me nervously, but I grabbed his hand before he could protest.

Now what could scare these kids shitless….. Aha!

Standing on my tippy-toes, I whispered in his ear my little 'plan'

"Hey! No whispering allowed." IA yelled at us, but it was too late.

Me and Len were both giggling at the thought while the entire unit stared us down.

"Unit 12, these are our two new members of HollyMint, Len and Rin Kagamine." The guard left the room.

Len and I shared a secret glance as we sat at the empty table.

A brown haired beauty sat herself down in front of Len and I.

"Yo, Mekio is my name. I have extreme bipolarness* How 'bout you guys" Her brown eyes glistened with curiosity.

As they say, curiosity killed the cat…..

"Curiosity killed the cat." Both Len and I responded at the same time.

See? Our little plan was to act as a creepy pair of twins that are liked in those horror movies.

Another girl hopped on the table, White hair and red eyes.

"Oh hey Haku. This is Rin and Len, she has severe autism." Haku nodded her head along to the words.

Finally, a girl with long pink hair sat herself gracefully down on the tabletop.

"That's Luka. She has antisocial disorder," Rin could see her mind was jumbled up.

_Cats… Swimming in the deer… flying into a book the gun letting out a pop… the blow dryer crying.._

I am not going back there.

"What about you twins?" Mekio asked again.

"He has Capgras …" I looked to the Left.

"She has schizophrenia…." He looked to the right.

"We killed an entire school"


End file.
